left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Parish
The Parish is a new campaign featured in Left 4 Dead 2 and takes place last. The campaign takes place in the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. The Parish includes exclusive appearances from the Riot Infected, though two Hazmat Infected appear but are dead. Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 5000000 levels #The Waterfront #The Park #The Cemetery #The Quarter #The Bridge Please know that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's info page not on each map page. Notes *The Parish was the first campaign to reveal the new "Gauntlet Crescendo," where the Horde does not stop attacking until, in this case, an alarm atop a platform surrounded by fences is deactivated. *The tagline of this campaign has been changed at least twice. First time it was seen with "This time it all goes south" tagline, but then used "Welcome to the Big Uneasy" only to change back to "This time it all goes south". **The second tagline could be a reference to unofficial name for New Orleans, "The Big Easy". *The public demo for the game includes The Waterfront and The Park levels from this campaign. *The Andrew Jackson sculpture encountered is much like the statue in Kansas City in Missouri. However, since the campaign takes place in New Orleans, the statue is probably in Jackson Square. *The Bridge depicted in this campaign is most likely based on the Huey P. Long Bridge located on the Mississippi river a few miles upriver from New Orleans. However, the real bridge is not a Double Decker bridge as depicted in game, rather it is a four-lane Highway and two-lane Railway bridge. *Jazz tones mingle with the usual Left 4 Dead score when horde attacks and the Gauntlet Crescendo is initiated. *The Parish's music. *If you jump into the helicopters blades in the finale, you will be incapacitated. *The rescue vehicle is a Sikorsky_MH-53. *This is one of the campaigns to introduce the Heavy Machine Gun. *Ellis' cap is still green from the original poster. Same goes with the game manual, where Coach's lower shirt color is blue. *The Parish's campaign poster is also the only one in which Coach has a whistle hanging from his neck, and "FHS" isn't written in his shirt either. *In the Parish's first "Gauntlet Crescendo", where you have to reach the watch tower to turn off the alarm, features one of the only, if not the only, instances of non-infected bodies being visible, not covered up, and so on. In the area before the alarm trailer's fence, there is a pile of bodies that one of the Survivors comments on, saying that they weren't infected. *The beta version of this campaign combined the first two levels (The Waterfront and The Park) together. Also, the crescendo of the second level was somewhat changed. Instead of entering a simplistic CEDA trailer, the Survivors entered a sanitation center, which inside would spray them with a mist of some sort, and sound an alarm. The map is still in the game files and is playable through the "map" command in the console. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDR9tBYhNYE&feature=related *Following the trend of placing Left 4 Dead easter eggs in the loading screen, you can clearly see Bill's foot to the top left of this campaign's poster while loading. Though it is Bill, the poster cannot be identified as any of the Left 4 Dead campaigns. *It is odd that there are no military common infected, even though it is clear that the military had taken over CEDA's position in New Orleans. It's possible the military enacted a strict "No Bite" policy once the infection spread, and disposed of any soldiers that had been bitten. **The Riot Officers are not Military, or even Police, as CEDA hired private contractors to control those to be evacuated. *In the campaign poster, the Survivors appear to be holding M4 Carbines, which are not available in the game. *If the The Parish campaign is completed in scavenge mode (through the use of mods or possibly cheats) then the credits will say Dead Air when it is obviously supposed to say The Parish. (Only tested on 360) *ITS GOING TO TAKE U A REALLY LONG TIME TO FINISH THIS * Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns